Lo mismo que yo (Digimon Tamers y Bakugan)
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Los Tamers entran una nueva aventura, solo que ahora estarán involucrados no solo Digimons si no también Bakugans, juntos ambos bandos aran de esta historia con aventura, romance, amistad y comedia, pero no todo están divertido como parece, entren y averigüen más sobre esta nueva aventura


Capítulo 1: Digimons y Bakugans

Tras la batalla que tuvieron Takato, Henry, Ryo y Rika, sus digimons habían regresado a su mundo, ya habían pasado varios años y a todas las escuelas a las que iban era la "Sensación" aparte de otros, Ryo y Rika eran novios al igual que Takato y Juri mientras que Henry seguía soltero esperando a la "indicada", ya estaban en preparatoria y los 5 decidieron ir a la misma para estar cerca si algo ocurría

-¡No se les hace genial que nos haya tocado tan siquiera una clase a todos juntos, así me podrán ayudar en esa!-decía emocionado Takato alver que la Clase en la que le tocaba con sus amigos era calculo

-También recuerda porque estamos juntos-le decía Rika con enojo por quinta vez

-Vamos Rika, ya sabes cómo es, siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco-dijo Juri con una sonrisa haciendo que Takato se sonrojara, ante ese acto todos rieron pero pararon de reír al ver a 7 chicos correr lo más rápido que podían, 3 hombres y 4 mujeres, el primero era de pelo castaño corto, ojos de color café-rojizo, llevaba unos gogles como Takato alto de piel morena clara, la primera chica era de pelo azul agarro en dos coletas y ojos de igual color alta de piel blanca, el segundo chico tenía el cabello negro corto y ojos color café-rojizo alto de piel blanca, la segunda chica de cabello color café claro y largo con ojos de igual color alta de piel blanca, el tercer chico de estatura menor que sus amigos pero del tamaño de la chica de cabello azul, de pelo rubio corto de ojos azules con unos lentes rojos de piel blanca, la tercera chica de pelo blanco de la misma estatura que sus amigas y ojos grises de piel morena y la última chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules con unos gogles igual que el primero, alta de piel morena clara, al pasar esta por donde estaban los 5 amigos, en especial por donde estaba Henry se sonrojo levemente y acelero el paso, Henry también se sonrojo levemente y dejo sus pensamientos de lado al oír a Ryo

-Vamos a ver a donde van apresurados-dijo con voz autoritaria luego un sonido conocido para ellos sonó en sus mochilas, y al ver que era se quedaron sorprendidos al ver sus Digivices adentro Henry lo saco y empezó a buscar y se fueron por la misma dirección que los jóvenes anteriores, empezaron a correr igual que ellos y luego vieron como un campo los atrapaba y todo lo que se quedaba afuera se quedaba paralizado, como si el tiempo se detuviera y escucharon la voz de una chica

-¡Carta portal, lista!-dijo la castaña de ojos azules que habían visto anteriormente junto con los demás y a otras personas que los veían con superioridad

-¡Bakuagan pelea!-dijeron todos al unismo

-¡Preyas aquos…!-dijo el rubio

-¡Elfin aquos…!-le siguió la castaña

-¡…Surge!-terminaron los dos en sintonía

-¡Dragonoid pyrus surge!-dijo el castaño de ojos café-rojizo

-¡Skyress ventus surge!-dijo el de cabello negro y ojos café-rojizo

-¡Gorem subterra surge!-dijo al albina

-¡Tigrera haos surge!-dijo la de pelo extrañamente azul

-¡Hydranoid darkus surge!-dijo la de pelo café claro, sus oponentes solo lanzaron sus "Bakugans" como ellos les llamaban y salieron unas gigantescas criaturas extrañas, se sentía la tención de una pelea como si fuera la de un Digimon pero algo saco a los jóvenes de sus pensamientos

-Gua, pensé que nosotros éramos los únicos de pelea, no crees Takato-dijo Gilmon haciendo que todos se sorprendieran porque estaba hay

-¡Gilmon!-grito emocionado y todos lo callaron ya que la chica que llevaba unos gogles volteo a ver en su dirección un poco extrañada pero lo dejo pasar y siguió con lo suyo, ellos dejaron de prestar atención a esa "extraña" pelea y se quedaron emocionados al ver a sus Digimons

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Rika viendo a Renamon

-Nos necesitan todos…-le contesto esta

-…Y Calumon nos trajo aquí pero lo tiene ellos-le siguió Cyberdramon señalando al pequeñin en una jaula pequeña tratando de escapar, pero estaba del lado en donde estaban los que veían a los demás con superioridad

-Henry tenemos que ayudarlos a salvar a Calumon-le dijo Terriermon a Henry zarandeándolo un poco

-Pero que podemos hacer, esa pelea es bastante diferente a las de nosotros y…-empezó Henry pero fue interrumpido por el Tamer Legendario

-…Y ya solo queda la chica en la pelea, es un poco injusto ya que son 3 contra 1-dijo Ryo agarrando a Henry para que viera todo, los demás Bakagugan estaban otra vez en esfera y solo la suya quedaba de pie, pero se le notaba que estaba golpeada

-¿Ya se va a rendir señorita Aymar?-dijo uno de sus oponentes con burla al verla sola

-¡Ni lo creas!-contesto está enojada-Esa criaturita que tienes hay no es un Bakugan, ¿Para qué lo necesitas?-le pregunto mientras bajaba la carta que tenía en la mano

-Porque los conozco a ustedes, y esta cosa…-dijo el mismo oponente señalando a Calumon-… Junto con el Dragonoid que tiene tu amigo Dan nos ayudaran a abrir un portal hacia la puerta de lo infinito-dijo mientras hacía que los Bakugan que quedaban en batalla regresaran en forma de esfera y dejando libre a un asustado Calumon-Sí tanto lo quieres es tuyo, pero ten en cuenta que tarde o temprano lo atraparemos junto con sus guardianes-dijo mientras Calumon comenzaba a correr hacia ella alegremente y ella avanzaba confundida, de repente sintió como los apuntaban a ambos y comenzó a correr y justo cuando un rayo de poder muy potente les iba a dar a ella y a Calumon Terrirmon apareció desviando el ataque mientras que ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente y abrazando a Calumon para mantenerlo a salvo

-¡Aymar!-gritaron sus amigos y fueron con ella

-Bien hecho Terrirmon-se escucho como decía Henry saliendo de su escondite junto con los demás

-Sabía que no estábamos solos-dijo Aymar sonriendo levemente

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermana-dijo el rubio acercándose a ellos

-De nada-dijo Henry mientras los demás y Terriermon se acercaban a ellos

-Gracias por eso… me llamo Aymar-dijo la castaña oji-azul mientras Calumon se aferraba a los brazos de ella

-Yo me llamo Marucho-dijo el rubio, al parecer para ser hermanos no se parecían casi en nada

-Me llamo Runo-dijo la chica de pelo azul

-Yo soy Alice-dijo la de pelo café claro sonriendo

-Shun-dijo el pelinegro serio

-Dan-dijo como simpre un poco juguetón y serio

-July, mucho gusto en conocerlos…-dijo la peliblanca haciendo una pausa

-Yo me llamo Takato-dijo Takato de una forma juguetona

-Rika-dijo neutral mientras Renamon aparecía detrás de ella

-Yo soy Ryo…-dijo pero los demás lo interrumpieron al saber que iba a decir

-…El tamer legendario-dijeron sus amigos con frustración

-Aguafiestas-susurro Ryo un poco indignado

-Y yo soy Henry, no fue nada al salvarte-dijo Henry al final viendo a Aymar

-Pues ya nos conocemos todos, pero… ¿Qué son ellos?-dijo Dan inclinándose viendo a Calumon en los brazos de su amiga y tocándole la nariz

-Jajaja, a Calumon le dan cosquillas jajaja-decía Calumon mientras se subía a la cabeza de Aymar al igual que Terriermon estaba en la cabeza de Henry

-Son Digimons, criaturas de otro mundo -contesto Henry a la pregunta de Dan quien tocaba a todos los Digimons, pero al pasar y tocar a Renamon esta lo mando a volar hasta un árbol que estaba cerca de todos ellos

-Y vaya que son fuertes…-dijo Dan mientras permanecía estrellado

-Ese golpe me recuerda a la vez que trataste de asustar a Aymar y a Runo y terminaste igual, solo que en la pared de tu casa-dijo Shun con una leve sonrisa recordando esa cómica vez

-Y fue igual de doloroso-dijo sobándose la cabeza mientras avanzaba con los demás

-Ya dijimos que lo sentíamos…-dijo Aymar suspirando y agachada

-…Pero tu tuviste la culpa por ponerme ese ratón en la cara y por enseñarle la araña a Aymar-dijo Runo enojada

-Por ver sus caras de susto lo volvería a hacer-dijo Dan con su típica pose

-Y ahora nuestra pregunta, ¿Qué es un "Bakugan"?-dijo Takato mientras señalaba a Preyas

-También son criaturas de otra dimensión, o mejor dicho planeta llamado Vestroia-dijeron Aymar y Marucho al unismo

-¿Y por qué están en forma de esfera y al salir a batalla se transforman?-les pregunto Rika sin entender ese punto, Marucho y Aymar iban a volver a responder pero Drago los interrumpió

-Cuando estamos en las dimensiones de nuestros atributos somos normales, pero al estar en otro lugar no podemos mostrarnos como somos, aunque aquí es el único planeta en el cual al abrir el campo Bakugan el tiempo se detiene-finalizo Drago mientras los otros asentían

-Aymar…-la llamo Shun viendo su reloj

-Sí-contesto viéndolo

-¿Qué hoy no tenias que ir a trabajar?-le pregunto viéndola a lo que ella solo asintió un poco confusa-Pues vas 5 minutos retrasada-finalizo con una gran gotita detrás de su cabeza

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito y salió corriendo mientras Calumon la seguía divertido y Marucho la seguía

-¡Fíjate cuando cruses la calle!, ¡Prefiero que llegues tarde a que estés en el hospital!-le decía Marucho mientras corría cómicamente

-Aun me sorprende como es que llegue más temprano al otro que a este-decía Runo mientras comenzaba a caminar luego se volteo despidiéndose de todos los demás, lo mismo paso con July, Alice y Rika, la última más a fuerzas que de ganas ya que su mamá le llamo al teléfono diciéndole que era demasiado tarde dejando solo a los chicos que quedaban

-Y… ¿Por donde viven?-dijo Dan un poco nervioso…

**Con Aymar, Calumon y Marucho…**

Aymar iba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a uno de sus trabajos, uno el cual odiaba como nadie lo puede hacer ya que su madre la metió, pero claro, siempre buscaba la manera de que la despidieran de ese trabajo, ella prefería a un más el otro como mesera de un café de maids que el salir y sonreír más a fuerzas que de ganas al momento de salir a "modelar", exacto, a ella nunca le gustaron esas cosas ya que todas las de ahí solo piensan en cómo se ven con la ropa, sobre todo la creidita de una de sus compañeras que desde el primer día se convirtió en su enemiga, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Calumon le hablo

-Vamos a entrar, de seguro va a ser divertido, calu-le dijo el pequeño Digimon viendo la entrada del trabajo de la chica

-No deberías estar aquí, al igual que los que te querían secuestrar yo soy peligrosa para ti-le dijo dispuesta a entrar pero nuevamente le hablo sorprendiéndola un poco

-Sí fueras peligrosa para mí, no me habrías rescatado de esos malotes, ¡Calumon es tu Digimon!-le dijo el pequeño abrazándola y de la nada apareció un Digivice blanco con morado

-¿Q-Qué?, pero…-iba a decir algo más Aymar pero una señora de cara amargada pero bien vestida como diseñadora la jalo en cuanto abrió la puerta

-Señorita Aymar, llega tarde y deje ese peluche por ahí-dijo la viejilla amargada quitándole a Calumon dejándolo con uno de sus encargados, en eso entro Marucho al establecimiento y vio a Calumon un poco triste

-Tranquilo Calumon, ella siempre sale de estas-le dijo Marucho en cuanto dejaron a Calumon en el piso

-Calumon quiere ver que es lo que va a hacer Aymar-dijo un poco triste, luego Marucho lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo a donde estaba su hermana y "tamer" de Calumon. Calumon al ver lo que Aymar hacia, un brillo apareció en sus ojos aunque pudo notar como la chica se aburría y estaba fastidiada, todo se acabo y Aymar fue la primera en cambiarse y la primera en salir pero cuando salieron todos juntos se escucho un grito de una chica

-¡AYMAR TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESTO!-grito una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, con pecas y saliendo llena de "Slime" como el que sale en los "Kid Choice Awards", esta solo se volteo y le dijo

-Ya estamos a mano Raquel-y se fue con Calumon y su hermano

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Aymar?-le dijo Marucho mirándola enojado

-Ella me lanzo un saco con harina-le dijo Aymar haciéndose la indignada

-Pues esta vez se vio muy decidida con su amenaza-dijo Marucho recordando la cara de la chica

-Tranquilo Marucho… ya sabes que perro que ladra no muerde-dijo Aymar con una sonrisa, este se la devolvió y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa, ya que esta vez querían pasar tiempo de hermanos, ya en la casa se encontrarían con su hermana menor

**Con Dan y Takato…**

Ellos eran los únicos que quedaban ya que los demás se habían ido a su casa, Henry para cuidar a Suzie, Ryo era independiente ahora y tenía que llegar a su casa para poder levantarse para ir a la escuela y poder aguantar su día de trabajo y Shun tenía entrenamiento ninja antes de ir a la escuela, así que solo ellos dos quedaron, iban contando cosas que les pasaron en sus aventuras, pero hubo algo que les llamo la atención a ambos

-¿Tú crees que le quisieron hacer daño a Aymar y que por eso le dispararon?-le pregunto Takato a Dan

-A ella siempre le quieren hacer daño, pero esta vez no solo se veía a ella ya que ella comenzó a correr para proteger a Calumon-dijo Dan pensativo y Takato también se puso a pensar en unas palabras que dijo uno con los que estaban peleando en la batalla

-Uno con los que peleaban le dijo a Aymar que la conocían, no solo a ella, sino que también a ustedes-dijo Takato deteniéndose

-Por eso le dispararon a Calumon, ¿Pero quién?-dijo Dan haciendo lo mismo que Takato

-Yo creo que hablaremos luego, ya es tarde y mis padres me mataran-dijo Takato yendo en dirección contraria a la de Dan

-Pues ya somos 2 amigo, nos vemos luego-dijo Dan caminando así su casa

**A la maña siguiente en la escuela…**

La primera Clase a nuestros Tamers les tocaba en distintos salones, Rika y Takato en Ciencias sociales, Ryo en Deporte, Juri en Lengua y a Henry en Artes cosa que no era mucho su fuerte, Rika iba maldiciendo los horarios porque Takato no paraba de preguntarle cosas y ella ya estaba fastidiada de que se haya sentado a su lado, en ese momento entraron Runo y Dan peleando como siempre, Runo se sentó al otro lado de Rika y se pusieron a platicar un poco y Dan y Takato empezaron a sacar conclusiones de la noche anterior, Ryo al parecer era el más aburrido ya pensaba que iba a ser el único en la clase de Deportes, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver a Shun leyendo un libro, el cual lo ignoro olímpicamente y se sentó debajo de un árbol esperando a que el profesor llegara, eso hizo que Ryo bufara y se tirara de aburrimiento al piso, con Juri estaba tranquila y un poco preocupada ya que a Takato se fue molestando a Rika al salón con preguntas sobre la materia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kenta y Hirozaku entraron riendo y la saludaron

-Hola Juri, ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Kenta sentándose atrás de ella

-Bien Kenta, aunque… no nada, olvídenlo-dijo Juri dejando a sus amigos confundidos luego entraron Marucho a casi explotar por tantas preguntas que July quien también le tocaba la misma clase, esta al verlos les sonrió y les saludo-Hola July y Marucho-les dijo alegremente, estos voltearon e hicieron la mismo dejando a Kenta y Hirozaku confundidos, Henry entro al salón donde le tocaba y había varios alumnos, entre tantos pudo ver a una castaña de ojos azules con lentes negros leyendo un libro, Henry sonrió y se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado

-Hola Aymar-le dijo sonriente, la castaña volteo en cuanto escucho su nombre y sonrió al ver que era un nuevo amigo, se pusieron a platicar hasta que llego la profesora de artes, pero luego llego el director e integro una de las peores pesadillas de Aymar…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola! ¿Qué tal con mi nuevo fic?, lo cree mediante un sueño y por que empecé a ver de nuevo Digimon Tamers y Bakugan junto con mi hermana, ella dice que quiere aparecer pero en el siguiente cap, solo que aun no se decide si como hermana de Dan o Shun, claro que dice que si es de Shun será adoptada, y porfa ayúdenle al moco a decidirse pronto, espero y les guste el fic. Chao :D**

**ATTE: Aymar Wayne (Amy Brance)**


End file.
